


Dancing

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved dancing with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

She loved dancing with the Doctor.

Okay, the Doctor was a total embarrassment when he fast danced. But his total abandon urged her on to her own goofy moves, and always brought a light of appreciation to his eyes. He said she moved like a hunter, like a big sleek cat, even when she was doing the funky chicken. He moved like a giraffe. She had a fondness for giraffes.

But she'd be a fool to say she didn't enjoy it. Fast dancing with him was just so _fun_!

But slow dancing. Oh, she loved to slow dance with the Doctor. To have an excuse to cuddle close in his arms, her head on his shoulder, his cheek against her hair. Swaying slowly to the music. Sometimes music was even optional.

She'd slow danced with him on an alien beach of blue sand, under the light of a golden moon, with no sound but the sigh of the waves. 

She'd slow danced with him at the top of a giant tree, with more stars overhead than at any other time in the universe.

His soft double heartbeat under her ear, his tall, solid body to rest against, firm arms that held her so tightly, but so gently.

And that nonstop chattering about the three thumbs of the gibbons of Pelacross, and the blue flamingos of Ibsis 3, and the lovely mole she had on her right shoulder...

Until she just had to reach up and shut him up.

There were better uses for his lips.

Ahh... She loved dancing.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
